Spelljammer Factions
Factions Most spacefaring character races are similar to their more familiar, terrestrial counterparts as far as abilities and capabilities are concerned. A void elf may have a different societal background than a valley elf from Oerth, a moon elf from ToriI, or one of the Qualinesti from Krynn, but they all still think they are better than you. Some races are wildly different than their terrestrial counterparts however, so make sure to check their disposition before making any assumptions. Imperial Elven Navy The Imperial Elven Navy is elven superiority, look down on non-elves and even non-starborn elves. They allow such beings into their fleet as mercs or foreign-legion style crew but don't treat them with a whole lot of respect overall. Any individual captain or commander/admiral might be less rude about it, but the fleet as a whole is arrogant. Green Concern The Green Concern is made of an alliance between orcs and goblinoids, out to defend themselves from genocide by the Elven fleets (so they say), but in practice it's a way for them to unite for larger raids on outlying Crystal Spheres or loose planets/planetoids. They allow non-goblinoids/orcs in, as long as they prove strong and willing to obey the orders of their commanders, no matter how treacherous or violent the order might be. Arcan Consortium The Arcane Consortium is a trade alliance between various Arcane (blue giants with an affinity for magic, trade, and the construction of spelljamming components), they supply ships and refittings to anyone with the money for it. They are always looking to make a deal, or open new trade networks. They defend what's theirs with as much devotion as they put towards trying to sell what's theirs to you. Fleshdealers The Fleshdealers are a large splinter group of Beholders, Illithid, and Neogi who, unlike much of their bretheren, would rather BUY slaves than take them violently. As such, they make a better impression on those they meet, and have actual diplomats and embassies in various territories, as well as markets for their goods and services. They prefer to trade for slaves, but gold will do in places where that is illegal! Treasure Fleet The Treasure Fleet is a number of Kara-turan (and gaijin) ships and sailors travelling the spheres, making trade connections and gathering information to take back home. They hold no ports out of Realmspace, but their influence is felt in many ports despite that, with large Tura-towns springing up from members of the fleet deciding they like a new port instead of home. To make up for shedding the occasional cluster of crew, a not insignifigant portion of their fleet are made of those they've hired on along the way. Beholder Sovereignty The Beholder Sovereignty are vicious slaving monsters, using their superior selves to power superior ships, which strike to capture as many slaves as possible before fleeing. Illithid Union The Illithid Union are, while not quite as unreasonable as planet-bound Illithid, still not likely to see you as anything but food or a slave. They do, however, respect diplomatic alliances, and generally obey the common Wildspace law. That does not mean you should trust a Union ship met alone in wildspace, merely that they MIGHT not attack first if you are flying a flag they have a treaty with. Githyanki The Githyanki hold a few territories, but make few friends for their utter unwillingness to negotiate with the Illithid at any point, and freqent slaving raids. They prefer the Astral plane, and as such generally just appear for such raids, or to butcher Illithid. Gith Pirates The Gith Pirates are made up of outcasts from both factions of Gith, feared by all for their extreme violence and rumors of cannibalism. They can be anywhere. Within a Sphere they can appear out of the Astral plane, or perhaps appear from an asteroid fortress. The only thing you can count on them doing is being extremely violent. Gnomish Ventures Gnomish Ventures is a collection of gnomes that have become interested in travel through Wildspace. They are very active in trade, salvage, and creation of ships and similar objects to gain more knowledge on how to improve their own designs. Clan Kragblade Clan Kragblade is one of the two dwarven clans that have achieved and are interested in space travel. The Kragblades are a bit more aggressive in finding materials and resources to create with. All of their ships are run without magic. Clan Darkhelm Clan Darkhelm Holy Armada Holy Armada Elemental Legion Elemental Legion - Genasi * Centaur * Grommam * Rastipede * Scro * Xixchil * Giff * Insectare * Halflings * Dragonborn * Kobold * Lizardfolk * Tieflings * Yuan-ti * Dracons * Giff * Hadozee * Hurwaeti Well Known Pirate Crews * Kesbekt The Seekers * Symbol: * Headquarters: * Purpose: * Allies: * Enemies: * Joining: * Benefits: * Obligations: The Xenos * Symbol: * Headquarters: * Purpose: * Allies: * Enemies: * Joining: * Benefits: * Obligations: The Shapers * Symbol: * Headquarters: * Purpose: * Allies: * Enemies: * Joining: * Benefits: * Obligations: